


His Choice and Inability

by Thunderqueen



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Brady has sex with Yarne in his rabbit form when they’re older, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Explicit Sex, F/M, Heat Cycles, I am putting my heart into writing this, Interspecies Relationships, M/M, Raising children, Rated explicit because of a lot of heavy topics and references, Teratophilia, a lot of crying, a lot of emotion, profusely swearing, sad and fluffy story with a satisfying ending, slight Taguel racism, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderqueen/pseuds/Thunderqueen
Summary: Taking care of children is hard. Especially when you have to take care of a son born of rabbit-kin and a son who completely contradicts your style of living. Either way, Panne and Maribelle have managed. They love their sons dearly, but Beady and Yarne may love someone else just as much. Each other. Their story of hardships, friendships, and finding their true selves arise as their lives begin to merge, trying to deal with their love for each other.





	1. Prologue: Strange flesh, Strange body, Strange origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius and Panne deal with their infant Taguel

Tiny nose. Fleshy and pink. The rest of his warm skin, tanned and crisp. Copious amounts of hair- no, fur, littered around his body. His tiny nose. Twitches. As the ginger haired man that is his father scratches behind his ears. He thumps his long foot. His foot is long for being a baby. But not for a baby Taguel. He sneezes and the man chuckles.  
“Yarne.” The man takes the candy he was sucking on in his mouth.  
“I’m lucky to have you. And your mom. And we’re gonna raise you right.” He said, returning the sucker to his mouth and the baby Taguel making weaning noises as it looked for something to suck.  
“Don’t worry little guy. Momma’s going to be back soon.”  
“And we’ll give you that fix real good.” He smirked and continued to coddle his son, the human animal hybrid whimpering as he awaited his mother’s presence. 

 

 

 

A large Taguel snuffed the dirt and sniffed the air as it’s large ears perked upon hearing shrilled crying noises that sounded far from a human much less an infant child, but quite a lot like an infant Taguel. The large rabbit creature bounded her way towards the camp, large feet kicking up dirt particles as she ran, pockets on the side of her armor gathered with food. She ran all the way there, her mate could be heard trying to soothe his child down by cooing to him and bouncing him on his shoulder, but to no avail. Yarne cried and cried, until he stopped to smell. He lifted his eyelids very slowly. He opened his eyes for the first time, the first thing he saw was his mother’s eyes, staring right back into him, baring into his mind, transforming into her humanoid form. That would soon be a natural thing for the rabbit child to experience. Better to learn at a younger age.  
“Panne!” The ginger male called out cheerfully.  
“Would ya look at that?” He sucked on his candy.  
“He opened his cute little almond eyes.” He chuckled, Yarne soon beginning to whine loudly again because he had nothing to drink. Panne looked down at him and limbered over to her mate, nuzzling him before taking Yarne into her fuzzy arms, the baby cuddling up to her breastplate already.  
“Thank you Gaius. I was not aware that manspawn could be such reliable parents.” She softly teased, Gaius shrugging and smirking only, spitting the lollipop stick out of his mouth, landing it in a wastebin. So no curious hands- er, paws could get a hold of it and choke. Gaius strapped the tent flap closed, Panne getting some privacy as she removed her armor and handed the food and herbs she collected to Gaius, who hauled it over to their storage section. Panne rested Yarne at her left breast, Yarne suckling immediately and accidentally nibbling with his bucked teeth as he was still teething. Panne did not care. Taguel had tough skin and could deal with many children feeding off a female at once. So this was no issue. Except for that her process was being stared at by her mate. She snorted and covered Yarne’s Head with her ear intertwined with her hair, her caramel skinned breasts being covered.  
“Sorry sorry- no, no, I have an excuse.” Gaius put his hands above his head as a jest as Panne rolled her eyes at him.  
“I was just interested how you coped to breastfeeding so easily in your humanoid form. Since you Taguel normally feed tons of babies on the forest floor in your rabbit forms.” He took out a candy from a wrapper and started chewing on it. Panne sighed.  
“Well, for one we are able to feed our young in this way, and secondly, I saw you eyeing where my young one was latched.” She flicked her fluffy brown tail and Yarne released, coughing as he had his fill, Gaius handing Panne a handkerchief.  
“Please. It’s the least I can do.” He gestured, Panne can’t helping but lean her shoulder on Gaius’ as she wiped the excess breast milk from his bubbling chin. His Taguel markings shone on his face. The same he adopted from Panne. He inherited almost everything from Panne, but something Gaius loved seeing every time the wind blew the right way, was how Yarne’s little orange tuft of hair would shine its way through the rest of his locks. It would make Gaius truly proud to have this Taguel as a son, and Panne as a wife. Panne blinked sleepily, her feet shuffling on the grass as she looked like she was about to collapse.  
“Sweetheart it’s about time you get some sleep. You spend all night doing things. Rest up. Let me butter up the little munchkin with affection. Alright?” Gaius looked down to her, Panne shaking her head.  
“I trust you deeply with our child Gaius, it is just that I need to teach him how to be a true Taguel... and...” she yawned, exposing her buck teeth as her puffy short tail continued to flick, trying to reach for her armor but Gaius stopped her, putting their son into his arms and into his decently enough built cradle, the child breathing softly as he started to drift off into sleep, Gaius cuddling half naked Panne next to him as well next to him.  
“Come on sugar. Let’s get comfortable.” He teased, pressing his hot face into the crook of Panne’s neck, Panne thumping her foot as he caressed her ear, kissing soft spots on the hairy nape of her neck.  
“Do not go too far in front of my spawn Gaius. Or there will be no more “sugary” things for you ever again. Period.” She got herself comfortable by removing all of her armor.  
“Wait, all sugar???” Gaius asked, perplexed, and Panne chuckled gently again, giving him a soft smile as she turned over, soft furred skin rubbing against his warm clothes.  
“Not all.” She kissed him, her lips so plump as she tasted his sweetness and the two parted momentarily before pressing lips again, Gaius holding her in his arms tightly as he felt his warmth collide with hers.


	2. Pure and Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribelle and Virion look forward to caring for their son Brady now and in the future.

A blonde curly haired woman had picked her baby up from his well carved white crib, his arms flailing as he cried and cried and his mother picked him up, set him on her shoulder and she started to bounce him. He did not burp. He didn’t seem to be hungry.... she pondered worriedly as he continued to cry. He was a shrieker. And he cried fat droplets of tears all over his mother’s blouse.  
“Brady darling....” Maribelle sighed with worry, looking around for any possible thing that would make him stop his crying. His diaper was checked, he had his latest nap.....  
The door opened up to his room and a silvery cyan haired archer waltzed in, hearing the unholy noise of his son’s crying, quickly rushing over with a worried look on his face.  
“Sacrē bléu what ever is going on in here???” He looked down at Brady who, opened his eyes and blinked up at his father, his tears stopping as he reached for Virion’s cravat, Virion chuckling softly.  
“I know what you need my little one~” He cooed, his accent thick as he rummaged through the drawer with one gloved hand, taking a hold of a very small white rabbit plushie. It had hazelnut eyes and was stitched together very nicely for how old it was.  
“Does my little Brady want his toy?” Virion waved the stuff animal in front of the infant, Brady having a large smile on his face as he flailed his arms around for it, grabbing it greedily.  
“Ah ah ah, Brady. That’s no way to take something!” Virion beat Maribelle to the gentle scold softly as Brady was quite young after all. His little smooth tuft of blueish gray hair was caressed by Virion’s lips, the father kissing his son’s soft head.  
“You’re better at fathering our little Brady than I thought.” Maribelle joked in an equally as thick accent, but it was different sounding that her husband’s, Virion shaking his head as she approached him, Brady snuggling the stuffed animal determinedly, wriggling around in Virion’s arms as he leaned down a tad bit to give Maribelle a chastise kiss to her forehead.  
“My love, for you and my son to be happy, I would do anything.” He emphasized on the last few words, nuzzling his wife gently yet still in a refined way, as Brady started to teeth on the Rabbit plushie’s ears and feet.  
“A beautiful child that I have conceived with an equally as stunning mother~” Virion blinked with a daydreamy tone and a look of hearts in his eyes as he watched Maribelle’s pale powdered cheeks grow pink.  
“Oh hush now.” She swatted him particularly non harmfully on the shoulder and he only chuckled and handed Brady to his mother, who started to rock him as he yawned.  
“My.... dear.... Baby.....~”  
“You.... are.... so lovely....~”  
“And you.... will get... your savoring sleep.....” she seemed to be humming a song she had created on a whim; yet it somehow sounded more serene than others. Maribelle lulled her own son to sleep as Virion pressed heads with hers; the two resting Brady down in his comfy crib and draped a blanket over him. Instead of having him ruin his teeth on the toy, they had stuffed the corner of the blanket on his tiny chest to have him meld his gums onto, to make him comfortable with his new life he’s recently been brought into.  
“My darling one?” Virion asked, making his cravat look presentable after his son’s display of rambunctious behavior. Maribelle and Virion had to teach him proper etiquette fast. Or else. He could become an awful person. Or even worse. Someone who breaks all of society’s rules.  
“Yes my love?” She turned her head to him, humming to herself as she rested it on his flattened chest.  
“I am very lucky to have such a perfect family such as ours; however I am ailed on how to deal with the issue of how he is going to grow up and learn certain things.” Maribelle seemed to agree almost immediately. She nodded her head quickly, the two inching closer.  
“Naturally.” She responded short but briefly, her tone being able to project out curiousity, worry, and a sense of hardworking.  
“So darling. What shall we do about it?” Virion inquired, Maribelle looking away and exhaling.  
“Something. Not now. But soon. We will get us the chance to do something, but for now, while he is still a baby, I will not pester him for perfection but he will learn to have proper manners!” She seemed proud of the young human she had brought into this world that she was raising with her lover. Virion agreed. She should be proud. He helped make Brady, but he still felt she should hold more privilege and recognition than him. By a landslide. The things a mother could accomplish, was held in high respects by Virion. He’s always held high respect for women. That’s how it’s been, now especially strong ever since he married Maribelle and bore her child.  
“We’ll work this out together dear.” He leaned a small portion of his weight against her, the two sitting on the edge of the bed.  
“Of course.”  
“He will be one of the best children raised in the army.”


End file.
